Megamorphs 5 The Andalite's Price
by Baseball663
Summary: It all just started with Cassie and Rachel's idea. It turned into a big thing looking for the Andalite home world to find the cure for their friend's death. But will Marco go on? OR will he betray the group, in turn for not reviving his unlikely friend?


Megamorphs #5 The Andalite's Price

Chapter 1: Marco

I was playing with Jake. We were playing Dead Zone 5, and he was slaughtering me. Just because there are Yeerks doesn't mean we don't have relaxation time. Blood spewed all over my avatar. My hit points was at 1, and then 0. Green letters spelled GAME OVER on my screen. My dad was out with my mom to dinner. "I'm kicking your butt at this game!" Jake exalted. His avatar then got an ax and chopped off my avatar's head. "Oookay. It is now officially known that I now suck at this game," I confirmed. Jake and I laughed.

Chapter 2: Rachel

Cassie and I were helping Cassie's dad with the animals. They have pigeons, ospreys, hawks, and about every other animal in…here. I can't tell you where I live. "Having fun?" Cassie joked. "Yes. What could be better than wiping animal poop off the floor?" I laughed. "Do you think we could acquire some other animals for battle? How about we all acquire rattlesnakes, like Ax?" she suggested. "There _is_ a desert over near Zone 91. Bet there are some nasty morphs for us to pick," I agreed. We then texted Jake about our idea. He said it would be nice for poison.

Chapter 3: Jake

I told Marco about acquiring snakes. He wasn't fond of snakes, not even a bit. But after 15 minutes, I convinced him to go. I also went to Cassie's barn to tell Tobias and Ax. They were already after Rachel and Cassie. We all met at the desert. I saw a rattler. I rushed toward it while everyone else followed. The rattler went a little fanatical and almost bit Tobias. **Feeble,** he said. After we all acquired it, Tobias ate it. He felt humiliated. We gaped. Then, we saw 2 motorcyclists hastening past us. They were armed with guns. After that, I saw that they were Controllers because they were chasing two Taxxons.

Chapter 4: Rachel

"Taxxons!" I screamed. Then, I felt something. It felt like an Andalite call. Then, I knew. They were Andalites in morph! No wonder the Controllers were chasing them! "They're Andalites! I think one of them is Arbron!" I called out to the others. They were already morphing as quickly as they can. Tobias was morphing into Andalite, Cassie was morphing into wolf, Marco was morphing into gorilla, Jake was morphing into tiger, and I was morphing into a grizzly bear. I raced towards the cyclists to find that there were like 80 more people! The Taxxons/Andalites were surrounded. I stomped over one of them to also find they had machine guns and helicopter guns. **This might be a problem,** I said in thought speak. **You think? **Marco said. I found Tobias swiftly dodging each and every blow while using his Andalite tail to attack. But for some strange reason, the Controllers didn't get hit by his tail blade! Then, a Controller kicked Tobias's legs. That made him fall over. Then, the Controllers were all over him. **No! **I yelled. I charged at the cluster of people. What I didn't realize was that he demorphed, but was knocked out in his hawk form because a Controller kicked his stomach and made his heart stop beating. I broke open the cluster of people, and then went back to the battle. Soon after, the brawl was won. Tobias's body was spread out on the ground. His left wing was crumpled up behind him. He looked lifeless. We all demorphed. I ran over to his body. "Is he…dead?" I cried. I touched Tobias's cheek. Then, tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my face. "I promise never to injure a hawk again," I whispered solemnly. Jake's hand pat my shoulder. Cassie rushed over to Tobias's body. She carried Tobias's body all the way to her barn. We had Cassie's mom to take care of him. She took him to the Gardens Ambulance. I rode in the ambulance with him, holding his talons. We had told her everything about our battles. Along with all our other parents. "Tobias's heart beat has stopped. I don't think he'll make-" she started to begin. "But he's got to make it!" I cut in. I was crying again. "We'll do the best we can," she replied. It didn't ease me up. I ran from the Gardens to the Hork-Bajir valley. "Toby!" I called. Toby came running towards me. "Yes?"he said. "Tobias is going to die," I said, with a very sad voice. "What? You're joking, right? Right? Right?" she said. But deep down, she knew. "Our…our leader's going to die?" she asked. "Yes. A bunch of Controllers in the desert were all over him and one kicked him in his heart which made it stop beating," I explained. Toby was traumatized.

Then, I morphed into bald eagle to go to Loren's house. "Loren?" I said. "Yes? Rachel?" she replied. "Tobias was…was…" I started. Then I started weeping. "He was…killed?" she asked in astonishment. I nodded. Then she started crying. Then, she turned into an expression of deep hatred. "Those filthy Yeerks! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" Loren screeched.

I left her alone to go check on Tobias. Cassie's mom was waiting. "He's…he's not going to make it. I'm sorry Rachel. I've tried everything," she said. "You did everything you could," I replied. I had gone to Tobias's body. His eyes were closed. His wings were not how I always remembered them, high in the sky, but were down on the ground. His talons couldn't squeeze anymore. "Ellimist…" I said. YES. HOW DID YOU KNOW? the Ellimist asked. "You are always there when at least one of us died," I explained. YOU KNOW I CAN'T MAKE HIM ALIVE AGAIN. WHY HAVE YOU CALLED ME? the Ellimist replied. "Could you make him human again?" I said. YES. YOU WANT TO SAY YOUR GOOD BYES. Then, I knew he was gone. Tobias was human again.

I had seen Tobias get tortured. By Taylor, and by Crayak. Even other regular day life things. Like the bullies that used to pick on him. I had gone to Tobias's body. I hugged his human body. His eyes were once more hopeful, hurt, and tender all at the same time again. His unruly blond hair shone in the sunlight again. I kissed him.

Chapter 5: Marco

Rachel came running down the lane. Wow, crime of rhyme. That was lame and I'm ashamed. What? She was joined by Rachel, Cassie, and Jake. "Tobias…Tobias…Tobias is…is…Tobias is dead," Rachel said. She said it with her voice hoarse. "Should we plan a funeral for the hawk?" I said. It was supposed to be a joke. "Good idea, Marco. He's not a hawk anymore. He's human, because I asked the Ellimist for his real body," Rachel explained. "I meant it as a joke," I replied. Everyone looked at me furiously. Especially Rachel. I swear, if she could, she'd morph to grizzly bear and tear my body apart. "All right, all right! We'll do a funeral!" I gave in. Rachel grumbled something I couldn't repeat. "Marco, why are you provoking Rachel?" Jake asked.


End file.
